This heart beats only for you
by clover27
Summary: Rivergron fic. Multi-chapter story based off the three-shot of Naya, Dianna, and Austin from Santana OneShots series. Naya's heart beats for her beautiful blonde friend, but will she be able to win her over, especially when there is another person in the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the Rivergron fic everyone's been wanting! For those of you who read the Santana Oneshots series you'll notice this will centre around the few chapters of Naya, Dianna and Austin (although I had to change the timing slightly to fit the storyline) x**

**P.S. For those that don't know yes my chapters may not be all that long in length but that way I ensure I update more regularly so please don't be disappointed :)**

**Chapter 1**

Three years ago...

The Glee cast had been been touring for the concert for two exhausting months. It was suffice to say that they were all feeling ready to wrap up and go back to normal life, although the definition of normal could be questioned when you're on set fourteen hours a day, six days a week. With work hours like that you had no choice but to become close with your colleagues, and that couldn't be more true for Naya Rivera and Dianna Agron. The two had become close friends, playing frenemy cheerleaders on the show for the past two and a bit years. The girls had all the little things you'd expect of two best friends; the secret looks, the in jokes, and the art of conversation without uttering a single word. Yes, they were best friends, but it was becoming apparent one wanted more...

Naya crept into the hotel room, tip toeing throughout the room, trying to avoid the furniture in the dark room. She pulled back the covers of the king size bed and felt it dip under her weight as she slid in. Feeling the heat radiate from the other body in the bed Naya scooted forward, pushing her front to the girl's back. Her strong arms wrapped around the blonde, relishing the easy way she seemed to mould into her. Dianna soaked up the touch until her brows furrowed in confusion. Her steady breathing changed as she attempted to turn around to face this intruder in the night. Naya's arms held her too tight for her to fully turn but she was able to swivel enough to know all too well who was in her bed.

"Naya what are you doing here?" Her voice had an accusatory tone to it, especially due to the late hour of the night.

Naya attempted to shush Dianna's worries, pressing kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders. It wasn't placating Dianna though who took a hold of Naya's hands around her waist and pushed them off of her. Dianna broke free from her friend's embrace, Naya lying on her side now with Dianna on her back, silently waiting for answers.

"You know what I'm doing here Di..." Naya husked into the night air.

Although they'd never spoken of the tension or chemistry that often hung in the air between them they were both well aware of it.

"You've been drinking again." It wasn't a question as much of a statement. The past few months Dianna had noticed Naya's drinking had increased, as had her late nights and promiscuous activities.

"I'd be here regardless. There's no way I could stay away from you blondie. You're much too...hot..." Naya stated, moving to straddle Dianna.

"Nay stop." But Naya didn't, she only leaned down to claim what she desired, leaving marks along Dianna's collarbone as she bit and sucked at the flesh. "I'm serious Naya...STOP."

Naya looked dejected as she sat up, searching Dianna's face for anger. She didn't find anger though, despite the girl's harsh tone, she found a mixture of anguish and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. Naya was unsure of what to say, she knew, despite the alcohol, this wasn't exactly the greatest plan. But for too long had she put off telling Dianna how she really felt, instead choosing tonight to show her.

"We can't do this Naya. You haven't been yourself lately; you're drinking every night, you don't open up to me anymore, you're MIA most of the time. Besides, you're seeing that Sean guy, and I have a boyfriend. Daniel doesn't deserve this."

"That's crap and you know it," Naya spat out. "You're scared...you're scared of change, of what people will think, and that's why you're coming up with these excuses. I'm out and drinking all the time to distract myself. I need to do that so for one minute I can not think about you; think about how I want you so bad, and how my heart beats only for you. I think you want me too..."

"You're wrong," Dianna whispered softly. Her heart broke a little inside as she watched Naya unsuccessfully hold back a single tear. Not one for showing weakness or rejection Naya was quick to scurry out of the room, leaving Dianna once again alone in a big, dark, empty room. Her thoughts only seemed to bounce off the walls and echo in her mind when she was alone like this. Dianna interlocked her fingers, her hands resting protectively over her abdomen. For the sake of her impending little family Dianna knew it was best to keep her distance from her best friend for a while. Being around Naya, who invaded her thoughts daily, could only lead to disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

******_You guys are amazing! For those who reviewed thanks for the support so early on, I really appreciate it! They are so reassuring ;)_**

**Chapter 2**

**(Naya POV)**

The last few years had been...different...to say the least. It's weird, when you lose your best friend you really lose a part of yourself too. After that night Dianna put some distance between us. I can't really blame her, I went about it all the wrong way. I should have shown her I truly cared for her, that I cherished her, instead of just trying to jump her in the night. Plus I found out some months later her and Daniel were expecting a baby. Dianna had quit Glee before the news broke so I had heard it through some of the other cast. I should have called to congratulate her, but my heart ached a little too much so instead I was selfish and just never did.

Despite telling Dianna I was only doing the whole drinking thing and dating Sean because it served as a distraction I continued that distraction for another year or so. I figured the hole Dianna left in my heart could be filled with these others things, that even some form of love and affection would satisfy the void, but I was wrong. It seemed my heart was only content and satisfied when it was Di. I knew I'd have to settle though, since I couldn't have what I truly wanted, and so when Sean proposed I agreed. I figured he'd do right by me and I could have at least some kind of life and happiness. The months proceeding our engagement though Sean sensed my withdrawal from him, from our relationship. When I stopped drinking, and began to get my life back in order, he wasn't at all surprised the day I told him I couldn't go through with the wedding. He was upset, yes, but he expected this was the conclusion I'd eventually come to.

Since then I'd done everything I could to better myself, I figured I deserved it. If I wanted to live life for all that it was worth I'd have to start treating myself with respect. I got my body back into shape, started studying Business through a local college, and made more of an effort to do things that made me happy. Part of my transformation was to stop lusting over Dianna, and the life I had so sorely wanted to be a part of. In the supermarket I'd avoid the trashy magazines with pap shots of the gorgeous blonde, I'd blocked google alerts that had often reminded me of just how well she was doing, and I cried less and less over her absence. It had been so long since there were traces of Dianna in my life that I was shocked when her personalised ringtone rang out across my apartment. I hesitantly picked up the phone from the kitchen counter and my surprise continued to surface as it indeed said Diana was calling me.

"H-hello?" I stuttered out in greeting.

"Hi Naya." After all this time the familiarity of her voice still sent warmth throughout my very being. I didn't need to ask if it was really her, everything in me knew that it was just from those two words.

"How are you?" It seemed like a stupid question but it was the only thing I could think of.

"I'm fine thanks..." her silence made me nervous, she had called me after all so surely there was something she had to say. "...I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Di." There was nothing truer than that. I'd missed her as who I believed was my soulmate, but I also missed her as my friend. I'd do anything to get that back. "How's the little one?"

"We had a boy, Austin, he's two now and growing up everyday. I feel old," she chuckled. That laugh did things to me I didn't care to admit. She could always have the easiest affect over me.

"That would make me just as old," I told her. "Besides, I bet Daniel tells you everyday you're just as beautiful as the day he met you."

There was a deafening silence after that comment. I chastised myself immediately, thinking that calling her beautiful was pushing her away. Her answer though shook me from the self berating.

"Uhh...no...he left."

"WHAT?" I said a little too loudly into the receiver. Maybe if I hadn't given up my slightly stalker ways I'd have known and not have had to put my foot in my mouth.

"Yeah, some time ago now. He said he wasn't ready for the whole marriage and family thing, that he still had living to do."

"That jerk!" I couldn't help myself. Whether or not I was with Dianna I'd still consider her the greatest thing this world had to offer and not in my wildest imagination could I pretend that there wasn't one person who wouldn't want to be her everything.

Dianna laughed, I guess she should have expected as much from me. "It's okay Nay, I've healed since then. Not that it hasn't been hard, especially trying to raise a kid without a father. Umm..." she began, searching for the right words, "I know I called really out of the blue, but ahh this is horrible of me...I need a favour."

I smiled to myself. I was glad Dianna felt like she could still ask for a favour, and that she still trusted me. "Of course Di."

"My friends kind of set me up on some blind date. They've been insisting I need to get back in the game. I've continually said no, but they won't leave me be until I go on at least one."

"Ok..." I was unsure what this had to do with me.

"Well I haven't ever left Austin with anyone that isn't family, but Mom is busy tomorrow night and I don't feel comfortable having just anyone watch him."

"You want me to watch your kid?" Now I was really flabberghasted. No one knew me as a nurturing mother type.

"If you could...I'll pay you of course...I just, you're my only call."

"You don't need to pay me Di. If it means you go out and enjoy yourself I'll do it, I only ever wanted you to be happy."

"You're a godsend. I'll text you my address and you can come around about six tomorrow?"

"Sure blondie. I'll see you then..." I said, not knowing what I'd walk into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh the one-shot the whole story is based around :) some of you have already read it so apologies for that x**

**Chapter 3**

**(Dianna POV)**

I opened the door to find Naya there, casually leaning against the pillar. It had been three years since we'd worked together on Glee. Giving myself a chance to really look at her I realised she had really come into her own. She had dumped her idiot of a fiancé, worked some amazing jobs, and really beginning to take care of herself. Naya was dressed casually, of course she was, she was only babysitting my kid for me when I went out on a date. All the same, her jeans accentuated her slim figure and under her jacket you could tell her shirt did its job of accentuating her assets up top.

"You realise I have to be inside to watch your kid right Di?" she said as she raised her eyebrow at my hesitancy.

"Good to see you're the same as always Nay Nay. Get your ass in here and I'll run you through your duties."

And I did. I showed her all the food that my little Austin would need for dinner, where his crib was (and where he was currently), pointed out his favourite book and toy, and lastly how to work the television. She seemed to pay particular attention, probably well aware of how nervous I was over the whole ordeal. When I went to put the finishing touches on my make up in my room Naya went to attend to Austin. _You can do this _I tried to tell myself. I wasn't sure I was ready to get back in the dating game. Looking up from my vanity I saw Naya standing in the doorway, holding my sweet Austin and bouncing him gently.

"You look gorgeous Di. This guy is in for a real treat." Naya's words always had a way of soothing me; I knew she only spoke the words she truly meant. "And before you start worrying again, don't, we are going to be just fine. And yes I know your number, and the long list of emergency contacts, so go, go and enjoy your night!"

Right on queue there was a knock on the door. I stood, taking one last look in the mirror and ruffling my short blonde hair for volume. Stopping in the doorway I gave Austin a kiss and even pecked Naya's cheek, thanked her once more, and letting out a sigh I went to meet my date.

* * *

Exhausted I jangled my keys in the door until it opened. Swinging it open my breath caught a little in my throat at the sight before me. Sitting on the floor sat Naya, legs apart with Austin between them. She was reading him a book and paying him such care and attention my heart couldn't help but melt a little. Naya was so engrossed in the activity it took her a few minutes to realise I was watching them. She looked at her watch confused.

"You're home awfully early. Everything go okay?"

"It was a complete disaster Nay, I'm so glad to be home. How about I put Austin to bed and if you want to stick around I'll offer you a glass of wine and my complaints," I said with weak laughter.

"You get the wine ready, I'll put Austin to bed. I'm not ready to give him up just yet," Naya stated, sparkle evident in her eyes. I never imagined her being so connected to children yet here she was so caring and loving. I couldn't help but admire all the changes she had made in her life. I simply nodded and went about collecting glasses and opening the wine. Minutes later Naya was back in my lounge room, sitting close to me on the couch and ready to hear all the gossip from tonight. I sighed dramatically before beginning.

"There was simply no connection Nay. He was so boring, ranting all night about his work and how his employees won't follow instructions blah blah blah. I couldn't wait to get out of there and just be here. Even Austin, at two years of age, is a more interesting conversationalist. I couldn't wait to come up with an excuse to leave. Maybe I'm just not ready to date. Maybe it's too soon."

She reached out and took my hand in hers, causing me to lift my gaze to meet her eyes. "It's not too soon," she said, "you are ready to feel something again Di, and someone deserves the chance to know you and love you. The guy tonight might not have been right for you but someone is; someone that can appreciate all your many sides, and certainly someone who can take the focus off themselves and put it on you and Austin. You two are quite the catch."

I felt the blush rising on my cheeks, a combination of the alcohol and Naya's words washing over me.

"Thanks Naya, truly. When I came in tonight I couldn't help but just silently watch you two interact. I imagined what it would be like to come home to two people I love and care for. I wish life was just that easy."

"Who says it can't be?" I thought she was joking. I was waiting for the melodic laughter to rise out of her mouth. When it didn't I attributed it to the wine but then she really hadn't touched her glass much tonight.

"Naya, what are you saying?" My heart was attempting to escape my chest at this point. Normally I like to know where everything is headed but I was lost in this moment and didn't know if I ever wanted to be found. Surely Naya didn't want me now, not when I had a kid and couldn't be some one night stand.

"I'm saying," she drawled out her sentence, making me hang on her every word, "I'm saying you should give me a chance." She moved impossibly close to me and I could feel her breath on my face. "A chance to show you I've changed. " She kissed my left cheek. "A chance to show you I can be the one you need." Her lips touched my right cheek. "A chance to show you I love you."

And with that our lips met in a slow exchange of passion. It was slow and sweet and I felt loved like never before by how attentive Naya was to me. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't urgent, it wasn't a quick release but instead a promise of things to come. It was a promise of a future. She smiled as our kiss ended and I'm sure mine was an equal reflection of hers. She altered our bodies so that she was laying fully on the couch before bringing me down to snuggle in front of her, her strong arms wrapped around me. Naya kissed the back of my neck and down my shoulder before wishing me sweet dreams. I certainly knew what they would be of tonight.

_**P.S. Jammy-while I can't contact you directly know that I love your reviews, they always make me laugh :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dianna woke still in Naya's arms. The couch was pretty small and as she turned she must have disturbed Naya. Naya squeaked ever so slightly as she woke from a deep sleep. As her eyes fluttered open she was happy to see hazel ones gazing back at her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Naya smiled back.

Before the two could talk about last night the noise from the baby monitor alerted Dianna to the fact her son was awake, and wanting attention. She offered a silent apology to Naya in the way she looked at her.

"I better get him. He'll just continue with the crying until I do."

"I...uh...I'll see myself out..." Naya trailed off at the end. Leaving was not what she wanted to do, not after so much progress had been made last night. However, she was unsure as to what Dianna wanted and she didn't want to make a nuisance of herself.

"Naya I'm not someone you picked up at a club, you don't have to do the walk of shame out of here. Stay, I'll get Austin up and we can all go out for breakfast."

* * *

Dianna drove the three of them to a local park, knowing full well the only way she'd get an opportunity to talk to Naya was if Austin had a playground he could entertain himself with. She'd stopped by the local cafe on the way, picking up two coffees and three croissants. They ate in virtual silence on the bench, Naya and Dianna stealing glances at each other but neither knowing what to say.

"Can I play now?" Austin asked his mom, opening his mouth to show her that he'd finished all his food.

Dianna laughed at the behaviour and agreed, telling him to be careful and stay in sight. She took a final sip of coffee and turned to look at Naya.

"So...last night was..." she began, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Good I hope?" Naya asked nervously.

"It was." Dianna agreed. "Considering the date I went on it certainly ended a lot better than the way it began."

Dianna's smile always took Naya's breath away. There was something about it that conveyed so much of Di's personality; it was sweet, sexy, and cheeky all at once. Before Naya had the chance to tell her how beautiful she was Austin came running up to stand in front of the two women.

"Hey!" He said, demanding their attention. "Look at my shoes." Austin would take turns stamping his feet to watch the built-in lights flash in neon colours.

"Wow look at that buddy. That's so cool. Do you think I could get some in my size?" Naya asked him.

Austin's face formed into a frown as he thought about it. He tentatively looked at the size of Naya's feet and the expression that crossed his face earned a chuckle from both his mom and Naya. Instead of answering he ran back to the playground, climbing slowly onto one of the swings.

"Anyway..." Dianna began, used to the interruptions of a two year old. "I wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you...for what?" Naya enquired curiously. She thought it was Dianna she should be thanking, for causing her heart to glow once again.

"For letting me into your life again after I so stupidly locked you out. I made a mistake when I thought shutting you out would help my relationship with Daniel. Instead of losing just one relationship I lost two. I know the call two days ago seemed out of the blue but I'd been meaning to for a while, I was just worried what you thought about me after all this time."

"I could never hate you, I hope you know that Di. I don't think I fully understood your actions back then, but I do now. You were doing what you thought was best for your family. Besides, my actions didn't really give you much choice. I was...am...so enamoured with you and I just didn't know what to do with that feeling. I'd never felt so overwhelmed by someone's presence before."

"You're very sweet Naya."

"I'm not...I'm badass." Naya claimed.

Once again their conversation was interrupted. This time though the cries for attention were real tears. The women searched the playground, seeing Austin perched on the ground in front of the swings. They ran the short distance and both knelt in front of the upset toddler.

"It hurt." Austin told them as he pointed to the smallest of grazes on his knee. Dianna was ready to play mom but Naya spoke before she had the chance.

"I bet it does little man, that's quite the battle scar you have there. You're very brave though so I think you'll be okay."

Austin looked at Naya for a moment before adamantly nodding his head in agreement. A smile played at Di's lips as she looked between the two.

"That's the way. Would it help if I kissed the boo boo better?"

Again Austin nodded, this time more sheepishly than before. Naya smiled at the boy before bringing her lips to the knee and kissing it softly. Austin's tears now forgotten the three made their way back to Dianna's car, Austin rushing off in front of them. Walking side by side Dianna slipped her hand into Naya's, rubbing at the soft skin between the girl's thumb and forefinger.

"Oh yes I can definitely see what a badass you are," Dianna said, laughing loudly. It was so contagious Naya couldn't help but join in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Naya POV)**

My phone buzzed and I ran half way across the apartment searching for it, cursing myself for always losing things. I was too late, the ringtone stopping was evidence of that. Finally locating the thing I went through my call log to see who it had been. _Dianna._ I got chills just at the sight of her name. It had been three days since that night. We'd talked pretty often on the phone but Di had been pretty busy with work since our morning at the park and I was already beginning to miss her. I eagerly hit the button to get her back on the phone.

"You've been screening calls again?" That was the first thing I heard when my call was picked up.

"You know me too well," I joked. "No I just couldn't find my phone...again. Besides if I did screen calls it wouldn't be yours I was avoiding."

"Well that's good to know," Dianna told me.

"What are you up to pretty girl?" It hadn't been long since we had gotten back in touch but around Dianna I couldn't help but fall back into the ease of our friendship, pet names included.

"Hmm," Dianna said distracted, "Oh just looking for a babysitter for the night."

I instinctively scoffed at what I thought she was insinuating. "Yeah cause your last one was that bad huh?"

"No, thats not what I'm saying." I could hear Dianna drum her fingernails on the countertop as she spoke. I loved imagining where she was and what she looked like as we spoke. "In fact she was quite considerate, and funny, and maybe a touch gorgeous. I thought she might want to take me out on a date though, instead of my son."

"Oh did you now," I said rolling my eyes as a smile tugged at my lips. "You really think highly of yourself don't you?"

"Well if not that's okay, I'm sure I can find someone else to do dinner with..." She knew this would get to me and she had me right where she wanted me in order to get her way.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" I half yelled, causing her to laugh. "I'm picking you up at seven and that's that." I hung up before she could say anything more on the issue.

* * *

Pulling out my phone as I stood at Dianna's door I realised I was a little early, this girl did make me pretty keen. Realising I'd seen Di in all states I knocked on the door, not bothered if I had to wait for her to continue getting ready. As the door swung open though I was greeted by a very well put together woman. Dianna stood there in all her glorious perfection; dressed in a pale green, scoop neck dress that came almost to her knees. Her hair was pulled back and looked stunning, she always had this amazing way of making it look like a professional had just finished with it. Her smile told me she was happy with my speechless reaction.

"You like?" She asked me, twirling on the spot to give me a complete look at her body in that outfit. I didn't know where to rest my eyes first, all that they roamed was stunning in its own right.

"Very much," I said, nodding like a lustful schoolboy.

"You look very nice too," she told me, leaning forward to plant a kiss on my cheek. The touch of her lips left me buzzing long after they were gone. Dianna asked me to wait just a moment as she gave the new babysitter the run around and said goodbye and goodnight to Austin.

"So I was thinking we could just go down the road or something," Dianna told me as we left her building.

"Nope," I told her adamantly. I pulled her towards my car and, opening the passenger door, ushered her in. "You said I was to take you on a date and that's exactly what I intend to do."

"So where are we going then Miss Rivera?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," I told her, stealing the line she used to annoy me with so often back in the days when we were on set together.

Pulling up at the curb and opening the door for Dianna I watched her eyes glance upwards at the signage, then bring her eyes to meet mine with a big smile.

"Wicked! How did you organise this with half a day's notice?" I smiled at her enthusiasm. Picking something like music, that had initially brought us together, had been an excellent choice.

"I have my ways," I suggested smugly. "You'll just have to keep me around a bit longer if you want to discover my secrets."

"If I have to," she jokingly groaned.

We made our way into the theatre, passing our tickets over to the usher. The performance was out of this world. They'd cast the parts really well and even I was impressed at the standard of singing and acting, and I didn't give away my appreciation easily. There were funny parts too and during these Di and I would sneak a glance at the other and giggle together. At one stage of the evening I placed my hand delicately on her leg, just where her dress had parted from her knee. I waited to gauge her reaction to the PDA but she didn't flinch, so I kept my hand there for the duration, appreciating the warmth of her skin and liking the closeness.

As the performance came to a close Dianna leapt from her seat, clapping wildly. I watched in awe for a moment before joining her. Watching her I couldn't help but think I'd missed out on so many things these past few years. I had no idea really what she'd been through, her highlights or lowlights, any of it. This time, the new and improved me wouldn't do anything to jeopardise my chance to be with the blonde beauty.

It was almost midnight by the time we got back to Dianna's. It had been a wonderful date night but I suspected not only was Di fairly tired but that she wanted to get home to check in on Austin too. Stopping outside her front door I hesitated. No one but Dianna could make me this nervous.

"C-Can I kiss you?"

She smiled at my shyness and nodded, her eyes shifting from my eyes, down to my lips, and back up again. She was so beautiful. It was silent as my hand palmed her cheek and my lips made their way towards hers. As our lips found each other we both hummed into the kiss. It was both sweet and sensual, and by god did it feel right. Some people say there's not necessarily one person that's made for you, but I'd have to disagree. The way I felt when I was around her, the way I missed her when she was gone, and that kiss...yes there was only one for me.

"Goodnight Lady Di."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm hearing your requests for longer chapters people. I'll go back and try and add to the chapters for you but I'm just not very good with the detailed descriptions :/**_

**Chapter 6**

**(Dianna POV)**

I waited patiently at the table, warming my hands on the steaming mug in front of me. It was a nice time of day at the cafe, not too busy, perfect to get lost in my own thoughts. Staring out the window as the wind rustled the leaves in the trees my mind wandered over the events of the past two weeks. Naya and I may have only had one proper date, but we were also able to enjoy a couple early movie nights at mine with Austin. We just wanted to be around each other as much as possible, even if we were burdened with busy schedules. I also coaxed numerous cuddles from my girl and any nights apart still consisted of late night phone calls once I had my son tucked away in bed. Naya was becoming quite the fixture in both of our lives. So quickly my heart was being reminded of how infectious her sense of humour was, how fiercely loyal and protective she was, and how soothing her touch was even when all she did was touch my shoulder or hold my hand. She had an affect on me like no other and now that we weren't restricted to just being friends I could let my heart get carried away in a way I couldn't before.

When the volume dropped dramatically at a nearby table it was enough to shake me from my inner monologue. I glanced over curiously only to see three guys, probably in their early 20s, were now whispering between them. One was nudging the other, digging at his ribs in a teasing kind of way. It was obvious they were good friends which made me smile. It made me remember the mischief and pranks we all got up to on the set of Glee. I followed their eye line to see what the commotion was about. Walking towards the back of the cafe was the cause of my increasing heart rate; my Latina. Now the boys may have very well recognised her from her days on Glee but from the blush on their faces I suspected it was more to do with the way she looked. Strutting this way in a tight sweater and black leather shorts Naya looked downright tantalising. It wasn't fair really. The shortness of her shorts, and her high heels, only helped accentuate her long, tanned legs and with every stride she looked every bit the runway model. I'm sure, just like the young guys, my jaw too had dropped to the floor at the sight. Naya may have provided them with a few moments of eye candy but unlucky for them it was me she stopped in front of, bending down to give me a sweet peck on the lips.

"Sorry I'm late." _Sweet lord her raspy voice was heaven to my ears._

"T-that's okay," I replied, shaking myself from my stupor. "I ordered you a vanilla latte, it shouldn't be long."

"Thanks," she said, smile widening. That girl really loved her coffee. On set sometimes she'd have three or four coffees in the morning alone. Let's just say she had extra energy for the cheerios routines those days.

"I like you Naya," I said, my voice straining at the odd choice of remark. It wasn't much of an intro to our conversation but it had been the main thought running through my mind as I had waited for her that I guess it just jumped out at the first chance.

"I...like you too." She sounded so unsure of where this conversation was headed. I suppose my tendency to freak out when people got too close to me wasn't great for her piece of mind, nor was the fact that I threw her out of my bed and my life three years ago with the most feeble of explanations.

"Don't worry so much." I said reading her thoughts. "I just mean to say the last two weeks have been beyond wonderful. While I haven't had much time, and for that I'm sorry, I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together Naya. Reconnecting has brought me a lot of happiness, and made me realised how much I missed having you in my life."

"It has been wonderful hasn't it?" She agreed with a sigh of relief. "I think my favourite has been seeing this new side of you, the mother. Austin and his adorable sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes really got the best parts of you Di. And you've done so well with him. You never needed another person; you're independent and strong just as you are. I really admire you for how you've managed without Daniel."

"I appreciate that, more than you know. But for the record it's nice not to be independent all the time, having someone else in our lives..." I said hoping I could convey to her just how much she meant to me.

"Good, because I have something to ask you. I'm not sure if the normal time restraints apply for us since this relationship is stemming from years of friendship. All the same I hope this doesn't seem too quick to you, but for me I've waited years for you to be mine Dianna so I'm really hoping you'll... be my girlfriend?" The look in Naya's eyes showed that she wasn't completely sure of what my answer would be. I'd be happy to give her a reason to keep the hope alive. There were few things more beautiful than the light in her eyes after all.

"Of course I will. I'd be a fool to let you go twice." The sincerity of my tone was meant to convince Naya I was serious about this, about us, and I think it worked. She gave me a toothy smile and as we gazed into each other's eyes, the rest of the world fell away. "I just...I..." but I clamped my mouth, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Go ahead..." Naya encouraged.

I took a deep breath before considering the best way to word this without pushing her away or offending her. When you cared for a heart as deeply as I did Naya's you were always wary of causing even the smallest of cracks.

"We just need to take things slowly. I'm not in the same position I was in a few years ago. I have another person to think about now and as great as you are with him, and Naya you really are, I just need to be sure that you and I can do this before Austin gets his hopes up over a new member of our little family."

I waited nervously for Naya's reply, biting the inside of my lip. Her growth and maturity once again took me by surprise, I should really give her more credit.

"I wouldn't have it any other way babe. We can go as slowly as you want, and you, of course, can dictate how much time I spend with Austin and in what capacity. I hope you know I'm more than content with the early dinners and kids movies. I'm not in this for the excitement or flurry of activity, I'm not the foolish teenager I once was. I'm in this for you, I'm in this for your heart and nothing is more important to me than that. You don't need to worry about bringing adventure to my life and needing to plan outlandish dates, as long as it's time spent with you it's time well spent. I'm here for you and I want to make your life easier by being in it, not harder understand?"

I nodded, not quite believing how amazing one person could be. I let the words wash over me, as the weight of them sunk in I felt more and more lucky for such a sensitive, loving...girlfriend. I would use that word at every chance I had now. I smiled appreciatively at Naya as a blush started to spread to the surface of her skin. I could see the gears turning in her brain.

"I can still kiss you when Austin's not around though right?" She asked as she bit at her thumb. Okay so not only was she incredibly hot and sweet but she wanted me...yeah I was willing to die and go to heaven already. I chuckled at her cheekiness.

"Damn right."

I rose from my seat and leant over the table, requesting one from her right there and then. She mirrored my actions, after jokingly checking over her shoulder for my son. Her delicate but strong hands held the back of my head as she brought her lips to mine. Her soft lips moulded perfectly to mine, and I hummed into the kiss, never more content than in that moment. As I was about to get carried away and deepen the kiss I recalled the fact that we were in public and had quite the willing audience. Some things were best kept for just the two of us I thought. Naya too caught sight of the table of boys in her peripheral vision. Reluctantly she pulled away and sat back in her seat, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Alright that's all the show you get," Naya said to the boys, calling them out on their staring. One blushed profusely at being caught out, the others smirked knowingly. Naya reached for my hand, which I took immediately as I stood. We left the cafe hand in hand. As our fingers intertwined in a perfect fit I couldn't help but think it was as if they were meant for one another.

* * *

_**Show me some love?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last one...y'all are making me happy! And I think you'll be happy with this one in return...**_

**Chapter 7**

The girls needn't have worried much about how much time Naya was to spend with Austin. He'd taken quite the liking to her, which was especially good as Dianna had booked a shoot for not one but two music videos and wasn't able to pick him up from daycare in time most days. That was show business for you, unpredictable. Naya had been quick to offer her assistance, insisting it wouldn't interfere with her business studies work. More so she just wanted to help out her girlfriend, whom she was very proud of. Plus she really enjoyed spending time with Austin, they'd formed quite a bond.

A few hours after dusk Dianna arrived home, tired from a long day. Opening the door and dragging herself in she noticed two things immediately. The first was her gorgeous girlfriend on the couch, legs propped up on the table, as she filed her nails meticulously. The second was the plate of leftover dinner and glass of wine on the table that Naya had saved for her. Both made her smile.

"Hey babe. Austin in bed?" Dianna asked, noticing the quietness of the apartment.

"Yeah, fast asleep. I may have worn him out today," Naya said sheepishly as she thought back on the day's activities. She smiled as her eyes fell upon Dianna for the first time that day. She looked as beautiful as ever, if not a little tired.

"As long as you two had fun. You doing that for any reason in particular?" Dianna asked pointing to the nail board.

"They were getting long so...oh," Naya said in realisation, "No babe I wasn't expecting anything."

"Shame. I was thinking you deserved a reward for all your hard work." Dianna smirked, the smirk only growing as Naya's jaw dropped.

"Reward..." Naya swallowed, "What kind of reward?"

"Really Naya?" Dianna challenged with a quirk of her eyebrow. "Out of all people I thought you'd recognise a proposition when you heard one."

"I thought you wanted to wait?" Naya was able to utter out through her dazed confusion.

"I think we've waited long enough, don't you?" Dianna asked, stripping herself from her top in the process. Her top half, now only shielded by a bra was perfectly taut. She walked towards Naya, adding a little sway to her hips as she did. Naya looked mesmerised by the actions and Dianna took a mental picture of her face in the moment. She took note of how easy she could have Naya at her mercy, one easy step.

Naya gulped and nodded simultaneously. Who was she to say no to her perfectly flawless girlfriend? She watched as the blonde straddled her lap, and immediately pulled Dianna into her further. Naya loved holding Dianna in her arms, it was a comfort of great proportions. Dianna kissed her once, pulling back to caress Naya's cheek, before diving back in for a deeper kiss this time. When Dianna licked at Naya's bottom lip Naya wasted no time in opening her mouth for Dianna's tongue. A moan of appreciation came from the back of Naya's throat as her girlfriend continued to explore the space. Getting eager Naya's hips bucked forward as her hands pulled Dianna down by the grip she had on the girl's ass. Dianna's melodic laughter echoed out before she insisted the two take this to the bedroom. Naya followed behind like a loyal little puppy, enthusiastically shutting the bedroom door behind them and making a beeline for her half naked girlfriend.

"You are so beautiful," Naya said to Dianna as she sat the girl down on the edge of the bed.

Naya went about unbuttoning Di's pants and assisting the girl to slide out of them, leaving her in only her underwear. Naya unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of so much bare, flawless skin. Naya wanted to remember everything about this night, the night she got everything she'd ever wanted. She decided tonight would be slow, a savouring of all that she had been blessed with in the form of her blonde friend and lover. Dianna was ready to move things along so, as Naya was stripping herself of her own clothes, she inched backwards until her back came into contact with the headboard. As if Naya knew just how sexy her body and its movements were she went about crawling up the bed on all fours towards her prize.

Dianna held back a yelp, scared of waking Austin, when Naya pulled at her legs, forcing her to lay completely flat on the bed. Naya was hovering above her, but there was too much distance for either of their liking. Dianna looped her arms behind Naya's neck, forcing her downwards into a passionate kiss. Their tongues went straight to battle. As Naya's arms began to shake at the effort of holding herself up Di worked her leg around the Latina and pulled down in order to bring Naya flush to her. Naya fit perfectly into the dips and curves of Dianna's body. Even being in that position, skin against skin, just kissing, Naya still felt like the luckiest woman in the world. When she'd craved for this day years ago she didn't envisage it could be this perfect and this full of passion.

Naya brought one of Dianna's hands to rest over her heart. "I meant it when I said it beats only for you," she said, regurgitating her words from that fateful night three years ago when she'd tried and failed to profess her love to Dianna. She was glad they'd waited. Now their first time could mean more than just a night they weren't able to harness their lust. Tonight they didn't belong to anyone but each other.

"This time I believe you," Dianna said, heart swelling and eyes shining. "I love you Naya, I always have in a way, you're my best friend after all. But...through this crazy adventure and all that we're sharing and learning together I've noticed something...I'm undeniably in love with you."

"More beautiful words have never been muttered babe, honestly, you have no idea...you just...you make me soar. I can do anything with you. I am so in love with you, more than you know."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Dianna husked, her voice eerily low, "but if it pleases the queen she may continue to show me just how much."

Naya took the suggestion and ran with it. First planting kisses on every inch of skin from Di's lips to her trembling abdominals, she slowly moved down to rest between the blonde's thighs. Waiting for a sign to begin Naya smiled as Dianna goofily grinned and told her to get on with it. Naya entered with one finger first, not sure how long it had been since Dianna had been with someone. She delicately explored Di's tight pussy before burying two fingers knuckle deep inside. Dianna's back arched off the bed as she felt a mix of pleasure and pain coarse through her body. Naya's touch ignited something within her and she had a hard time remembering if she'd ever felt this alive.

"Remember to be quiet," Naya teased. "We have a little boy in the house."

Dianna didn't let it show but her heart skipped a beat. Something about Naya's phrasing pulled at her heartstrings. Sure Austin might not have technically been theirs but in that moment Di fully believed their partnership and teamwork meant they were somewhat of a family. But now was not the time to reflect on that. Not when her girlfriend was thrusting in and out of her and talking dirty to her. Dianna's eyes soon rolled back into her head, unable to keep a grip on reality. Her soft moans and heavy panting were a not-so-silent encouragement that Naya was doing wonderful things to her.

Straddling one of Dianna's thighs Naya ground herself down rhythmically, building up her own release as she did so. Never fully believing that Dianna could be hers, the way she was now, Naya was unprepared for the emotional pull this was having on her. As good as this all felt physically, it also felt right in her heart. This was meant to be, Di and her, and she'd be dammed if she ever let herself screw that up.

Dianna was straining for breath by this stage, her whimpers evidence of her impending orgasm. Satisfied to see Dianna's undoubtedly amazing orgasm face Naya swiped roughly at her clit with her free thumb. Dianna was crying out for Naya not to stop and Naya knew she was close. She watched as Dianna's chest rose and fall, albeit raggedly. Moments later time froze, Dianna crumbled underneath Naya, her eyes only seeing stars on the back of her eyelids as her cum flooded out over Naya's hand. It was the best Dianna remembered feeling in quite some time, if not ever. All too much a sight for Naya she came quickly after, collapsing in a heap on top of her girlfriend.

"Wow...that was...something else," Dianna concluded, for lack of better words. She'd thought that Naya would be good in the sack, you could have guessed that from looking at the Latina. And if she was honest with herself she'd imagined what it would be like to be with her more than once over the course of their friendship. But the real thing...that was on a whole other level.

"Yeah, but god I hope you don't reward all your babysitters like that."

"This body is reserved only for my baby," Dianna said, kissing the hell out of Naya. "I don't think anyone else could compare anyhow."

Naya settled into a state of contentment as Dianna wrapped her in her arms. Naya was not used to being the little spoon, preferring instead to keep up a pretence of being the strong dominant one. Here in Di's arms though, she could make an exception. She felt two things she hadn't felt for some time; safe and loved, very much loved.

* * *

_**There's a bit of twenty questions in the next one. If you have any requests for things you want them to open up about get in quick :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Five months later_

"Let's play twenty questions," Naya suggested enthusiastically.

"Babe we've been together for six months, and known each other for years beyond that..."

Dianna was more than happy to just lay by the pool in silence, soaking up the sun's rays. They'd decided to go away for a couples weekend so her and Naya were splayed out on deck chairs as Austin spent the weekend with Naya's mom. They'd spent the last two days in a bit of a routine; room service breakfast with all the extras, an activity in the morning so that by afternoon, when they spent the rest of the day between the sheets, they didn't feel so bad for not exploring. The benefit of being in a hotel, far from home, was that Naya could make Dianna scream as loud as she could, with no fear of a little boy waking up. And she definitely used that to her advantage.

"It'll be fun, come on babe," Naya said coaxing a kiss from her lover.

"Fine, how can I deny you anything when you lay around in that skimpy bikini?" And Dianna definitely thought she looked good, all that skin on display, damn it was enough to make a girl feel woozy. Raking her eyes over Naya's body she couldn't find a single fault, except that the black fabric covered up some of Dianna's favourite parts of the girl's body. There'd always be time later to remove it...

"Yay!" Naya responded childishly, "I'll go first. Best sex you've ever had?"

Dianna quirked her eyebrow. "Really?...you know it's you Naya."

"Ok good, just checking. I don't like thinking anyone else can make you scream like I can," she smirked.

"Ever so modest. My turn...one thing you love about me?"

"One thing...gosh..." Naya paused, acting like it was hard to come up with anything. Dianna shook her head and squired water at her from the bottle she had by her side.

"Sheesh, just a joke babe, no need to start a war you won't win. Okay, I love that you're so nurturing. You always have been, but even more so now that you have Austin. I love seeing how you would do anything for that boy, the complete sacrifice that comes along with having a child...it's remarkable."

"A serious answer from Naya Rivera, who would have thought!"

"Oh yes I'm quite serious about how much I love you," Naya said poking out her tongue. "Favourite childhood memory?"

It took Dianna a little while to think up an answer to that one, when she did a large smile appeared on her face.

"This one time my parents pulled me out of school. I must have been ten or so, and nothing seemed more rebellious to me. They had packed a picnic and drove us down to the lake in the next town over. It was so picturesque and because it was the middle of the day no one was about, it was as if we lived this luxurious life where we could afford a lake all to ourselves. I remember splashing around in the water and turning back to look for my parents, wanting them to join me. When I found them they were sitting under the shade of a tree and my dad was feeding my mom grapes. It seems silly but I remember seeing how happy they looked and praying that one day I'd have something similar."

"It's not silly, its beautiful Di. If you're happy, I'm happy. You never have to feel embarrassed sharing things that are close to your heart. So...did you...find something similar?"

"It's not your turn!" Dianna said, but the look on her face told Naya her answer; _Yes, and so much more. _And Dianna very much considered that to be true; Naya was her soulmate, her perfect fit. Sometimes she felt so in love she just wanted to scream it to the world. Instead she just asked her next question. "Do you ever miss acting?"

Thinking before answering Naya let the memories play over in her head. Sure there were moments that made her smile, but most of the time it wasn't as fulfilling as she may have led people to believe.

"I loved it and I hated it. I love that it brought me you, I'll always be thankful for that. I hate it in that I hold it partly responsible for the bad lifestyle I developed. The drinking, the partying, I couldn't seem to separate it. I don't regret giving it up after my time on Glee came to an end. Besides, I enjoy business, I like using my brain and proving to people that I do in fact have one. And I like that it affords me time with Austin. I wouldn't change anything about my life right now."

"I'm really proud of you, you know that?"

"Thanks babe. I'm proud of me too. I'll be honest I found it hard to change but it was so worth it. Speaking of change, did you ever see your life turning out like this? I mean I know you probably imagined marrying Daniel but this is an ok second right?"

"Oh babe," Dianna muttered, "this may not have been what I imagined but it is in no way a second place or a back up plan. Maybe I didn't know this is what would happen but it's definitely right, you're the one for me. Married or not you're my future."

The women gazed into each other's eyes at the sentimentality of it all, they'd both come a long way. Naya leaning forward to press her lips to Di's soft ones. She traced her hands over the blonde's bare back as she did so, feeling the sparks ignite something within her. Pulling back for air Naya spoke again.

"Hottest thing about me?"

Dianna laughed loudly, she could always count on Naya to be humble like this.

"Again with the double questions! It's my turn," Dianna stated.

"I figured you used up your question when you were practically begging me to kiss you just now," Naya teased. Dianna just rolled her eyes at the woman's antics.

"Hmm you don't play fair, but I'll relent all the same. Where to begin..." she mused. "I don't know if it's necessarily number one but I do love when you speak Spanish. Your performance of La Isla Bonita for example...incredibly sexy," she said enunciating the last two words to show the weight of them.

"I KNEW IT," Naya said dramatically causing Dianna to startle in her chair. "I knew you were attracted to me too!"

"Of course I was...I don't think there was a person on the planet who didn't think you were attractive babe, but things were different back then. You weren't the woman you are now and I certainly wasn't the woman I am now. We both grew up, and now we both have what we want."

"We certainly do," Naya said sincerely as she took Dianna's hand in hers, rubbing at the soft skin.

"With that said, my next question: what will it take for you to speak Spanish as you make love to me?"

The remaining questions seemed forgotten as the two girls raced each other back to their hotel room, Naya eagerly flipping the sign on the door to 'Do Not Disturb'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Naya and Dianna were on their way back to reality, their little weekend away coming to a close. As Naya drove she was disappointed to be headed back to normal life, but she knew the two were happy to be going to collect Austin. Naya was surprised by how much she missed the little boy, him having wormed his way into her heart and life so easily. Time with just Dianna was perfect, and of course they needed that now again, but they weren't a complete family if one of the three was absent.

Naya pulled up her black four wheel drive over to the side of the road. She hopped out and made her way around to the passenger side, opening up the door for Dianna and taking her hand to help her out. The two women held tightly to each other as they walked up the long driveway, not needing words to converse. Arriving at the front door the two women walked straight into the Rivera family home, not needing to knock. Their senses were invaded by two things the moment they entered; the smell of Yolanda's amazing cooking, and the animated laughing of her and Austin.

Coming into view of the kitchen was a heartwarming scene. Yolanda moved about the kitchen with ease, balancing multiple instruments and pots while Austin sat atop the counter, his little legs dangling over the side. Throughout her childhood Naya could often find her Mami in the kitchen, she was the best cook she knew and in the Rivera household food was of great importance. It was one of those things that a woman was taught to use to spoil their significant other, and Naya was never more thankful for learning the tricks of the trade then when Dianna had come into her life. She was well equipped to treat her lover to exotic flavours and gourmet meals.

"My girls!" Naya's mom announced cheerfully, walking over to give them both a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home. Did you enjoy your trip?"

"We did," Dianna said as she moved around to take Austin in a big cuddle and spin him around. "Thank you so much for taking care of this monster."

"Oh my pleasure. He was a darl. He has a lot of you in him honey," Yolanda told Dianna.

"That's what I tell her," announced Naya proudly. "Two peas in a pod."

"So you three staying for dinner?" Yolanda asked expectantly. She knew her daughter had a life of her own now but living in the big house and been lonely ever since Naya had moved out and the passing of Naya's father a couple years ago.

"What do you say babe? You're the one with the early start tomorrow," Naya reminded Dianna.

"We'd love to stay. It smells amazing and I think my cupboards are bare back home anyway. Besides, we don't get to spend enough time with you," she told Naya's mom.

"You're too kind. Di what do you say you give me a hand with the drinks," Yolanda suggested. Naya knew her mother's ulterior motives all too well, it was never simply a surface question. She eyed her mother, silently willing her not to embarrass her as she made an excuse for the two to be left alone.

"Hey bud let's go get your stuff together hey?" Naya suggested to Austin, chasing him up the stairs. It wasn't really a fair competition, what with Austin's legs being so much shorter than Naya's. A few stairs from the top though Naya whooshed him up in her arms and he laughed happily as she flew him through the air like a plane.

"She's really good with him," Yolanda commented, following Dianna's wistful glance at the pair.

"She is," Dianna agreed as she turned her attention back to the older woman. "She helps me everyday, I don't know how I did it before her," Dianna told her truthfully.

"You're a strong girl that's how. I always hoped you two would find your way to each other." Dianna blushed at her words, it felt funny thinking Naya's mom had been cheering for them all along. But it certainly was nice that she was so accepting of not only Naya's sexual orientation, but the fact that Dianna had a son in the picture too. "When Naya came home after the tour so heartbroken I doubted my vision there for a while. She never spoke of it but I knew that for something to affect her that much it had to be Dianna related," Yolanda said speaking of the special bond the two always seemed to have.

"I never meant to hurt her..." Dianna said tearing up, worried that Yolanda might think badly of her for crushing her daughter years ago.

"Oh I know dear," she said wrapping the young girl into a tight motherly hug. "My mija had some maturing to do before she was ready for all that you could offer her. She was just scared and didn't know how to handle it all. But it's okay now because she made it there in the end."

"We both did. She makes me really happy you know..."

* * *

_Meanwhile upstairs_

Naya helped Austin pack up the scattered toys and put them in the duffel bag; no doubt there could be a tantrum if they forgot one.

"So did you have fun this weekend little man?"

"Yeah!" Austin shrieked.

"Haha good. My mami is pretty fun huh?" Naya asked, remembering all the fun she used to have in this house as a kid. Saturday mornings when they'd have pancakes, weeknights when her and her sister would sneak out of bed and catch their parents dancing closely in the kitchen, and the late nights around the fireplace. She missed the times when they were all together, and with her Papi gone she wouldn't have another memory quite like that again. It made her so grateful for family, especially the new one she'd stumbled into.

"She's super duper fun." Austin's words were a little hard to understand but Naya spent enough time with him to translate expertly. Besides the kid was a fast learner for his age. She had no doubt the kid would grow up to be a smarty pants like his mom. "Naya..."

"Yes baby," Naya said as she pulled him onto her lap and tickled his side.

"Is she your mami like you're my mami?"

Naya was at a loss for words. That question was enough to stop her tickling in its tracks. Where was Dianna when she needed her? She hadn't read any parenting handbooks yet and wasn't sure how to best address this topic with a toddler.

"Well your mom is your mami..." she didn't know what Austin knew of his dad which made this all the more harder. Austin interrupted her thoughts.

"So," he said thinking, "I have two mommies?"

"Do you want me to be your mommy?" Naya uttered out. She couldn't believe the weight of the conversation she was having with such a young boy. She felt like maybe she was the one not mature enough for this conversation, instead letting Austin lead it.

"Yes," Austin said nodding his head rapidly, "I like you, and you make mom happy. She doesn't cry anymore"

Naya couldn't stop the smile from appearing across her face, or the strange feeling tugging at her heart.

"I like you too bud." Naya said hugging the little boy in her arms. She pulled back at looked at him, taking a moment before she spoke again. "So you think one day I could marry your mom?" In her now emotional state Naya couldn't imagine not making the situation permanent. As much as Dianna, Austin and her had become a unit, doing all the things a family would do together, she wanted the label, hell she wanted everyone to know these two Agron's were hers and hers alone.

"What that mean?"

"Well, it means your mom and me would be together forever, we would all live together. Either in your home now, or in a new house."

"New house. I want a yard...and a dog," Austin clapped at the idea before climbing down off Naya's lap and heading out the door and back down the stairs.

"I'll take that as a yes," Naya said to herself, not ever wanting to shake the smile from her face as she went to join the others.


	10. Chapter 10

_**y'all are still with me right? Seeing lots of views but not many reviews so hoping that's not a sign people aren't liking it :/**_

**Chapter 10**

Naya arrived on the set of Dianna's most recent project, hoping to surprise her girlfriend. Dianna had been working so hard lately and Naya thought she deserved a treat. It had been some years since Naya had been on set, but there was a very familiar feeling about it all. There were flustered people everywhere; some with headsets, others with clipboards. Memories came flooding back of the long days on set, the naps in trailers at every opportunity, the weird videos they'd shoot and post on the net. Amongst the calamity Naya managed to get the attention of one of the crew members. She smiled at them sweetly, remembering how much work they were forced to take on.

"Sir, could you tell me where I might find Dianna Agron?"

The man seemed to size her up before deciding she most likely wasn't some weird stalker. He spoke hurriedly on his intercom before getting an answer for her.

"She should be in her trailer right now," he said, pointing it out to Naya.

She thanked him and briskly walked over, a skip in her step at the thought of seeing her girlfriend in mere seconds. As she turned the handle to the metal trailer she swore she could hear her own voice on the other side...odd. Naya stepped in and noticed Dianna immediately, with her back turned to her she was slumped in a chair with her laptop open in front of her.

"Is that..." Naya began. As she got a better look at the screen she saw that indeed it was her performance of Cold-Hearted Snake from her time on Glee. "...it is...and are you blushing?" This was doing wonders for Naya's ego.

"What...," Dianna said turning to her girlfriend, a look of embarrassment clearly written across her face. "I never got to see it!"

"So," Naya drawled, "What did you think?"She asked as she ran her fingernails up and down Di's arms.

Dianna pulled Naya so that the Latina stood in between her legs, impossibly close.

"Well let's just say I thought I was going to have to take care of some things myself, but now that I've got you here..."

Naya gulped. Dianna was undeniably sexy. She looked the part of a stylish, sophisticated woman, and to everyone else she was, but behind closed doors she turned into this mouth-watering, shudder-inducing, irresistible woman.

"Well if you thought it was that hot I suppose I could give you a private performance later," Naya winked at her for emphasis.

"That's the best offer I've had all day," Dianna said taking a hold of Naya's wrist. "But I don't know I can wait that long."

With that Dianna put Naya's hand to her crotch, emphasising her point. The thing about Naya was she often made Dianna forget she was a mother, who should be more proper, and instead made her feel like a horny teenager again. When Naya looked the way she did it was hard to get enough of her. She was, in one word, perfection.

In one swift movement Naya had pulled Dianna to her feet and had her pinned against the wall of her trailer. Dianna gasped in surprise as Naya had a firm grip of both her wrists and held them above her head in one of her hands. The other trailed down her arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Dianna couldn't help herself as the breathy moans and whimpers escaped from her mouth. She needed more than the light touch, she needed to be sated. Naya's touch was electric and the fact that she was sucking at her neck and palming at her breast was making Dianna needy with desire.

"Did I tell you how much I missed you today babe?" Naya asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Oh god," Dianna moaned. Her husky voice alone sent shivers through Naya's body.

Naya silenced Dianna with her tongue. She would never tire of tasting the girl, she was sure of that. It was a sweet exploration and the excitement of doing this on set was only making Naya hotter. With her hands threaded through blonde locks Naya's fingernails scraped Dianna's scalp. She felt Dianna squeeze her ass, forcing Naya further into her. She wouldn't complain about that. She let herself be pulled until the two couldn't get any closer. The pressure on both of them was unbearable and they slowly began grinding on one another for the slow satisfaction it gave them. Everything else seemed to fall away from consciousness as they lost themselves in the moment. Hands were moving all over as both girls seemed needy for each other but not knowing where they wanted to be most. It was hard to decide when there were so many glorious parts on the body. Dianna felt a sudden urge to look into the face of her girlfriend, Naya's eyes being one of the things Dianna loved most. Breaking from the kiss, she ensured they remained intertwined. Dianna watched Naya's pupils visibly dilate. Still grinding on Naya but now being able to watch the affect the action had she chewed at her lip as she watched Naya's strangled breathing and head falling back with defeat.

At possibly the worst time for an interruption there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for a reply, someone entered the trailer. The girls were quick to pull away from each other but it was obvious, from the messy hair, twisted clothing, and flushed faces, what they had been doing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the visitor said averting her eyes in the most comical of ways, "but the director wants to film one more scene before the day is over."

"But," Dianna said looking at her watch, "I thought we were cleared for the day. I have to get my son from daycare."

"I can do that babe, you finish up here," Naya spoke up.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I love spending time with him. And if it helps you out all the better. You go do your thing and I'll see you at home later, take your time."

"You're the best," Dianna reminded her before returning her attention to her fellow cast member, "Okay, I'll be there in 2."

Her castmate nodded and the door closed behind her with a bang.

"T-that...That was Michelle Pfeiffer," Naya said, unable to keep her fangirl side in any longer.

Dianna chuckled at the fact Naya Rivera of all people was starstruck.

"Yes baby," she agreed as she tucked hair behind her ear, "but you'll always be my favourite actress to work with."

Dianna rewarded Naya with one last long kiss before slapping her on the ass and telling her to be on her way.


	11. Chapter 11

_**This is another one that was pre-written from the three-shot. So I've done my best to write around it so that everything moulds together. **_

**Chapter 11**

**Dianna POV **

I opened my front door after an extended day at work and was so glad to be home. Naya and I had been dating for eight months now, everything was perfect in my life, I had my little man and I had a woman who treated me so wonderfully and who I was undeniably in love with. I had them, and yet looking around the apartment, I couldn't see either of them. I did see an elaborate fort though, constructed from draped sheets and couch cushions. It would be something I'd have to tidy up later tonight but those things that didn't matter, its memories like these you had to treasure. Naya hadn't moved in with us, we decided it best for Austin to not rush things until we knew how serious we were as a couple. We'd made that decision months ago now though and with how often Naya was here helping me out with Austin I'd been rethinking things. I heard muffled giggling coming from inside the fort and I couldn't help but smile.

"I wonder where Austin could be?" I mused loudly, knowing it would entertain him. More laughter could be heard, both Austin's contagious laughter and moments later Naya's cute giggles.

I ducked my head into the fort my two love's had built. Inside lying on their backs the pair of troublemakers pretended to be asleep. Naya was wrapped around Austin's little finger, and vice versa, and that was more than any mom could ask for, even if it did make for mess. I was going to keep up my charade.

"Well what a shame everyone is asleep, I'll have to enjoy this ice cream all by myself."

"ICE CREAM," Austin yelled. That was one of the first things he'd learnt to say and he stuck to it. He ran towards me and hugged my legs.

"I guess the gigs up," Naya said poking her head out of the fort and sharing a smile with me that told me she was happy that I was home. "Tell me its mint chocolate chip."

"Would I get you anything else?" I replied. I knew Naya's favourite things and it was hard not to want to do absolutely everything in my power to make her happy, even the little things.

The three of us ate our ice cream in the lounge room, Austin sat on the floor in front of the television while I sunk into Naya's embrace on the couch and let my head lay back on her shoulder. When she finished her ice cream she played with my hair and it was so cathartic I almost fell asleep. Before I could afford to do that I'd have to put my son to sleep. Austin and I went and put on his pyjamas and brushed his teeth before he wanted to come back out and say goodnight to Naya. She scooped him up in her arms and kissed his face all over. She did that to both us Agron's.

"Don't forget about the surprise," Austin attempted to tell her.

"I won't baby. Sweet dreams."

I eyed her curiously before following Austin into his room and tucking him into bed. I read him only a short story, as I was eager for sleep myself. I re-entered the living room and Naya was in the kitchen washing up all our dishes. I instinctively went behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"So you have a surprise for me do you?" I was not one for patience when it came to these things.

"First things first, come see my fort," she beckoned. I laughed loudly before remembering Austin was asleep and covering my mouth with my hand until it subsided. Naya could be such a kid.

We crawled into the fort on all fours and I had to admit the structure was fairly impressive. It took me back to a time when things were simpler, when I didn't have anyone but myself to worry about, when money meant nothing, when I didn't have to work late. One look at Naya beside me though and I knew I wouldn't trade my life now for anything.

"Dianna…" Naya began, hands in her pockets. "I love you. I am so in love with you. It's crazy to me just how different my life is to how I imagined it but spending time with you and Austin, that's when I'm happiest and that's when I feel I'm the real me. Some times I don't know if I'm the best for you…" I tried to interrupt her there to completely dispute that but she motioned with her hand for me to be quiet and let her continue. "I do know though that I'll never stop trying to be the best for you, to give you everything you need and to tell you often just how much I love and admire you, because that's on my mind all the time. When I'm here with you and Austin, just doing something as simple as eating ice cream while we all watch TV, well, I never want it to end."

"It doesn't have too Nay," I interrupted this time. I told you I wasn't patient.

"I know," she said, her eyes and lips both smiling. "I was just hoping we could make that more of a promise." With that I watched as my girlfriend removed her right hand from her pocket and held out an exquisite diamond ring. "Dianna Elise Agron, will you please continue to make me the luckiest woman ever and be my wife?"

Tears were running down my face, as I nodded. Words were failing me; I was so overcome with shock and delight. Naya's delicate fingers slid the ring onto my left hand and we celebrated with a sweet, passionate kiss. As we pulled back and looked into each other's eyes one thing crossed my mind.

"You told Austin about this?"

"Of course, I had to get the little man's permission to marry his mom."

"Naya Rivera you are possibly the sweetest person in all the world."

"And don't you forget it."

I knew I never would.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Dianna POV**

After last night's events there was no way I was letting Naya spend the night at her place. Because of that decision I had the pleasure of waking up to her naked body amidst the tangled sheets. Reaching out for my lover, now fiance I guess, I brushed my fingertips over her soft skin. I let them trail down her neck, along her clavicle, and between her breasts down to her abdomen. I knew this would cause Naya to stir, that was the point, I wanted to look into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hmm babe it's early," she groaned, her morning voice especially raspy.

"I know," I said as I placed a firm kiss to her lips, hoping that would help win her over.

"Is there something in particular you want to do today? It is your first full day off in over a week."

I considered the question for a few moments before a smile tugged at my lips, yes I did know what I wanted to do with the day.

"We could pick a date?" I suggested enthusiastically. "Or a venue?"

This is when my lover decided to wake fully from her sleep. She turned to look at me, her eyebrows raised.

"You don't think it's a little early for that?" She wondered out loud.

"Probably...but I'm just too excited," I said barely tickling her skin.

"Well whatever you want babe. Besides, I'm obviously incredibly keen to make you my wife, the sooner the better."

I let my jaw fall in mock horror at the words that had just tumbled out of my fiance's mouth.

"Wow, what would Santana Lopez have to say about your soft heart?" I knew that would tease her, it was bound to get a reaction.

Naya mustered the energy necessary to swing a leg over my body and sit up, so that her legs rested either side of my hips. Not the reaction I was expecting but I was more than willing to go with it. The skin to skin contact felt amazing, it always did. Instinctively my palms rested on her lower thighs and rubbed each up and down.

"Well if she had won Quinn the way I won you she'd have gone soft too. What with the blonde locks, flawless body, beautiful face and kind heart, my baby is just too wonderful," Naya declared as she leant down from her sitting position to place kisses from my clavicle down between the valley of my breasts. My eyes almost rolled to the back of my head at the sensation, it was powerful and sensual all at once. The only thing I could think to do was grip her thighs tighter as I myself held my legs closer together. I'm sure a groan of defeat left my mouth when she suddenly stopped what she was doing though.

"We probably need to go get Austin up right?" Damn, how could I possibly blame her when that was the kind of reasoning she had. I looked over at the alarm clock that sat at the bedside table and realised that Naya had been right when she said it was early that I woke her.

"I think we have a good twenty minutes up our sleeves," I told her, smirk evident on my lips.

She bit at her lip and I was a goner. I hastily wrapped my hands around the back of her thighs to pull her forward along my body. My strength surprised her I think for she had to put her hands to the bed to stop her falling completely.

"Dianna..." she said warily, almost as if it were a warning.

"Naya..." I countered.

"What are you doing?" She asked me. I thought it would have been fairly obvious but I'll play the game, whichever one that is today.

"I think you know very well what I'm trying to do." Her look of hesitation made me immediately aware I'd have to fight for this. "Naya we are going to be married, I have to be able to satisfy you."

"Baby you do," she cooed, "In every way possible."

I knew she was trying to be sweet, offering me a way out. But I didn't want one. I wanted to explore her body in ways I hadn't before. I wanted her to be the woman I was trying new things with.

"Still, let me do this," I whined. "Please..." and I knew how to top it all off. I jut my bottom lip out and pouted. Checkmate.

Sure enough I won her over. And thank the heavens I did. I don't think I've ever felt so intimately connected with my lover than when I had her ride my face. It wasn't strange or scary, it was a natural progression in our sex life. Naya had still hovered, hesitant about the whole thing. But when I pulled her down we both moaned at the contact. My tongue got right to work, sliding through the slick folds of her outer lips, savouring the taste and sensation of it all. While the noises erupting from Naya informed me this was good for her, it was equally good for me, as was the sight of her bouncy tits as she rode down on my tongue, meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Oh Di..."her voice was muffled but I couldn't hear real well anyway, I was away in some other state of bliss. "Baby...ahh...keep going...right there," she'd cry out.

I continued my work, eager to give Naya one more satisfying reason of why she'd picked me to spend her life with. Knowing my girl was close I pinched her clit between my thumb and forefinger, rubbing and twisting at the bundle of nerves. With a cry of ecstasy, Naya came, her juices flowing out and coating my tongue with their sweetness. I let her ride the waves out before retracting my tongue. She fell to her side, panting beside me. It really was a gorgeous sight.

"That was...something else babe," she said when she found her voice. "I suppose that's twenty minutes though right?" She asked testing the waters.

"Close enough to," I said kissing her forehead and untangling myself from the sheets. "Next time..."

* * *

Naya was milling about the kitchen when I brought Austin in to join, sitting him on the stool at the kitchen counter.

"Did you ask her?" Austin squealed, banging his hands down on the bench.

"Yes I did," Naya said whilst sending a wink my way which made my heart flutter.

"And what did she say?"

Naya dropped her head into her hands and chuckled at his cheekiness.

"I said yes baby," I told my son.

"So now what?" Austin was keen to not be left out.

"Now..." Naya said as she went to the fridge pulling out milk and eggs and setting them in front of Austin. "Now we celebrate with chocolate chip pancakes."

While Austin was busy clapping over the thought of such foods I took it as my opportunity to come up directly behind Naya. I bit playfully at her earlobe and made sure when I spoke my tongue would graze the shell of her ear.

"And to think...I already ate breakfast..."

Naya immediately gripped the bench in front of her. Her knuckles began to turn white as she steadied herself.

"Are you okay Naya?" Austin asked, looking up at my lover worried.

"You know how sometimes you get a time out if you're naughty?" I watched on with curiosity as to where this conversation was going. Austin simply nodded his understanding. "Your mommy is about to get one of them."

* * *

**_Would love it if you left a review...yes YOU!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**thanks for the reviews-you're gems! X x**_

**Chapter 13**

**Dianna POV**

I sat contently on the couch in our lounge room as I soaked up the rays of sunlight that shone through the window. I felt fingertips ghost along one of my shoulders, the back of my neck, and across my other shoulder. Tipping my head back I saw Naya making her way around the back of the couch and into the lounge. She immediately cuddled in close to me, my open arms a willing invitation. I caressed her back with my fingernails, knowing how much she relished that feeling.

"Austin go down for his nap okay?" I asked.

"Three books later...yes," she said exhausted.

"You poor thing, you look like you could go for a nap yourself." I ran my fingers through her hair now as she nestled further into me, fitting perfectly into my side.

"Hmm," she sighed. "I'd rather just sit here with you."

I went back to reading my magazine, knowing within minutes she'd fall asleep if I just kept the silence. With Naya's business studies work and all that she did around the house for me she thoroughly deserved a moment's rest. She deserved a lot more, but this is what I could offer her in the moment. Three pages later and my heart had officially melted. It's like I could feel how gooey it was as I took in the sight in front of me. Taking up half a page was the most spectacular image. There were multiple things pulling at my heartstrings. The first was Naya. Dressed in her denim shorts, a beige top, black cropped blazer, black cap and aviator sunnies my girl looked stunning. Her perfect wavy hair cascaded out from under the cap. I think she had been going for anonymity with her accessories but the paps had obviously known the actress when they saw her, as did I, no one else was as beautiful as she. But I said there were two things that warmed my heart. The second was that as you followed the picture downwards you saw that Naya's hand was outstretched and holding onto a little boy's, our little boy's. Walking the streets on a random afternoon the paparazzi had been able to take the most incredible photo. I squealed in delight, accidentally waking Naya in the process.

"What is it?" Naya asked without opening her eyes. Knowing her she wouldn't bother to open them until she knew it was worth it.

"Look!" I said enthusiastically, thrusting the magazine in her face. She scanned the image slowly before responding.

"I don't look too bad." I looked at her disbelievingly, that's all she'd taken from that!

"Babe you look HOT, but not the point. Look at you two, you're perfection. If I had ever had any doubts about you taking on marriage or motherhood this photo would obliterate all of them. This photo is everything to me!"

Naya's face told me she didn't quite understand the extent of my love for it, but that she was happy I was happy. I guess when you couldn't quite understand why someone loved something so much, that was a nice enough sentiment, just to love that they love it.

"Well you're the one responsible for creating that cutie," Naya told me, her fingers tracing the image of Austin on the glossy page. As I took another look at the image, more so Austin this time I couldn't help but think how happy he looked. Even though it was just a photo it's like I could sense his contentment and excitement at being with Naya.

"Speaking of..." I trailed off not knowing where to begin. We should have had this conversation before now but it hadn't really come up. We'd been busy with other things I guess, mostly sex if I'm honest. "Do you want kids Naya?"

Her nose scrunched up in confusion, looking at me like I'd lost the plot.

"Oh, well I kind of consider Austin ours now..." she said obviously, "if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is babe, I wouldn't have it any other way." My thumb swiped over her lips which had formed a smile. "I just mean, are you wanting kids of your own...biologically?"

"In all honesty Di...I don't know. Growing up I never thought I wanted kids. It's just not how I saw my future. Now having Austin though, I couldn't imagine my life without him. So things can change. I mean sure sometimes I picture Austin playing with a little brother or sister, but if that's not what you want, if you're content with the one, then believe me when I say so am I."

"So, what you're saying is you're...happy?" I just had to check. I myself didn't know if I wanted more at this stage, we already seemed like the perfect little unit.

"Yes, immensely so. You make me happy, and proud, and I...completely...adore...you," she said emphasising each word.

"I'm so glad you didn't give up on me," I said, trying to force out the images of what my life would been like had she not forgiven me for cutting her out of my life those years ago. Where would I be now without her loyalty, her strength, her humour, her patience, her love...

"Give up on you?" She asked like it was the most ridiculous thing I've ever said. "Di you're my dream. You were my dream then and you're my dream now. I knew the moment I saw you I wanted to have a special place in your heart, I just didn't realise then what a big part I'd get to play. I consider it a privilege and a blessing to be the protector of your heart, the protector of our family; you, me, and Austin."

I could feel the tears escaping, leaving a trail of wetness as they slid down my face. Naya dabbed at my face with her sleeve, drying my cheeks for me.

"You're such a softie," she told me.

I laughed lightly, I certainly was. I was a softie, but I was also hers. That knowledge alone made me feel completely secure. I shifted on the couch so I lay with my lover. Naya needed sleep, and I needed Naya, so we'd settle for snuggling up on the couch together and enjoy the feeling of being wrapped up in one another as we drifted off to a land of sweet dreams. I wasn't sure though that my dreams could be any better than my current reality.


	14. Chapter 14

**(So I maybe stole this from my own collection of one-shots but it was just too cute not to include! I love imagining the couple like this!)**

**Chapter 14**

**Dianna POV**

The sunlight felt blinding as it tore through the curtains and lit up the room, letting me know morning was upon us. I let out a slight groan as I stretched my arms outwards and flipped over in the bed to see my other half. Tucked delicately in amongst the crisp white sheets was my Naya.

I didn't hesitate in reaching out and running my fingers through her hair. I knew she loved it and it was a soothing way for her to wake up. As I waited for her to stir I admired her flawless caramel skin, and strong but beautiful features. Her eyelids slowly flickered open with a sigh, and underneath her deep brown eyes were revealed. They studied my face as she came to terms with waking, and my heart swelled as recognition turned into contentment.

"Have I told you how much I love waking up to you?" She husked, still finding her voice.

"Only every day since we moved in together. But I'm willing to hear it another time or two," I joked.

It really was like waking up from a dream to another dream, but better because it was reality. This stunning Latina was mine when I went to bed, and mine when I woke up. It had been a wary journey, from friends to lovers, but every obstacle and every learning curve only made us realise our relationship was worth it, that there was really something there. I quickly found myself loving every little thing about her; the way she sung with such vulnerability, the tight grip she'd hold my hand with when she sensed my nerves were getting the better of me, the cheeky little notes she'd leave around the house for me to find, the cute little giggle of hers that would soon turn into howling laughter, the way she'd been nervous in front of the mirror at home but then so strong and sexy when the paparazzi were at an event, and probably most importantly, the love and care she'd show not just her friends but every single person we came across. I don't think she'll ever know how much I admire that, how much I adore her, but I was willing to tell her every day for the rest of our lives. I wasn't about to be one of the idiots in her past that had let her slip through their hands.

As I caressed her face and ran my fingertips along her perfectly sculpted cheekbones I realised once again what a goddess she was. I could touch her skin, look into her eyes, and hold her in my arms forever and it still wouldn't be long enough. I ached for her. I wanted to spend every moment with her, share every experience, even the most routine.

"I was thinking we could go down to the bakery and get coffee and something for breakfast, unless you had other plans."

"Oh I certainly had other plans," she told me, smirk evident on her face. That was my Naya, undeniable in every way.

**Naya POV**

I'd never known anyone as perfect as Dianna. I wasn't blind though, I knew she had flaws, but it was as if our strengths and weaknesses were perfectly matched, that together we truly made sense. There was no disputing her beauty either. Ever since I first laid eyes on her on set, a shy actress in a matching cheerleading outfit to my own, I knew my heart was done for. Her golden blonde locks were braided on the side into a dainty ponytail and I remember not being able to catch my breath when I drowned in her deep hazel eyes. Now, staring into her still shining hazel eyes and telling her I had plans for her that trumped breakfast, I knew I could love her more completely than anyone else in this world. Dianna was her own woman; sexy, smart and sophisticated, and that really turned me on. We had a very healthy, heated sex life, but right now I wanted to treasure her and value all that I loved about her, not just her body.

"You are my everything," I whispered before leaning forward and capturing her lips. She hummed into the kiss and I let my hands wander into her hair and my nails massage her skull. The kiss was slow, we weren't rushed, and it was sweet and gentle and reminded me of the early days of our relationship. We were both naked from last night's escapades so when I inched myself closer to hers and our bodies came flush against one another I moaned loudly into the kiss. Dianna always did that to me, made me feel like I was on fire, burning in the most glorious of ways. Dianna shifted from her side to her back, her hands wrapped around the small of my back, pulling me with her so that I was on top of her. I felt my body fit perfectly into the dips of her curves; we were truly made for one another.

The way Dianna looked at me now my heart couldn't help but skip a few beats. Laying underneath me, no make up on and her hair splayed about the pillow, she was perfect to me. It's like I was overwhelmed with all that she was to me but not being able to get enough of her at the same time. She'd made my heart fragile, depending so deeply upon her love to make me feel whole. It was both beautiful and scary. I couldn't wait any longer. I trailed my fingertips across ivory skin, through the valley of her breasts, her taut abs, and down to her centre. I stroked the folds, coating my fingers in her wetness, not wanting my entry to be harsh or forced. When Dianna's breathing and whining told me she was ready I entered her with two fingers. I caressed her insides slowly; savouring the exploration and the moans it earned me.

Dianna's fingernails scratched at my shoulder blades as she searched for more friction. I made sure then to rock my hips into hers for a greater level of satisfaction as I pumped at a faster rate, building up my love's state of arousal. I watched on as her eyes clenched shut and her head tilted back against the pillow. Her hands moved from my back to grip the sheets as pleasure took control of her body. She was at my mercy but I wouldn't play any games, not with her body and not with her heart; she trusted me too much for that. I lovingly brought her to climax, fully satisfied myself by the desperate way she cried out my name. Our foreheads came to rest against one another and I could feel a slight sheen of sweat from the workout. As our eyes met and held contact we couldn't help but share the smile we reserved for one another. We knew and understood each other, and that just made our love all the more real.

"I'm yours…always," she told me sweetly. I just kissed the tip of her cute button nose and nodded before burying my head in the crook of her neck and drifting into sleep once more.


	15. Chapter 15

_**sasha: yes it was! Fantastic memory! Thanks for your continual reviews, I'm so very glad you like it x**_

**Chapter 15**

**Naya POV**

"Alright babe Austin is with your mom. They're going to the zoo, which means we have about five hours of uninterrupted wedding planning!"

I smiled at the fact my fiance was back, home with me where I loved her most. I pulled her so that she sat on my lap, placing a chaste kiss to her lips. She looked gorgeous, as usual, dressed in blue jeans and an oversized mens sweater. That was my Dianna, she didn't need all the extras to look like the girls in the magazine, she was already more beautiful to me than anyone else.

"I missed you..."

"I was only gone twenty minutes babe," Dianna reminded me.

"Twenty minutes too long," I whined pathetically.

"Well good thing we're getting married and you never have to live without me."

"Yes...now about that, where do we start with all this?"

I hoped Dianna was going to be a whiz at this because I didn't have all that much confidence in my abilities. All I knew was that I wanted to marry Dianna, anything else was secondary to that. I didn't want her to have to do all the work though so I'd ensured that I had time today to get down to business, I'd even bought quite the handful of bridal magazines. I watched as Dianna thought of her answer to my question, pressing her finger to her lips, as if that were to help switch her brain on.

"How about which one of us is walking down the aisle? Or both of us could of course." That was my Dianna, ever the peacekeeper.

"I like the idea of me standing at the altar, it's a representation of how you're my dream that I waited for. And you are going to look stunning, walking down the aisle towards me in your beautiful white dress."

"You haven't seen my dress yet."

"I don't need to," I told her as I cupped her cheek. "You're going to be the most gorgeous bride that there ever was."

"Alright sweet-talker, so you'll wait at the altar and I'll walk the aisle..." Dianna concluded.

"Perfect." Things were going well already. "Oh, and I want dibs on Austin," I told her excitedly.

"You want dibs...on our son?" She trailed off, confused.

"Yes! I'd like to ask him to be the best man, and since I'm at the altar that places him next to me," I said grinning at my logic.

Rather than answering I felt her fingers thread through my hair and pull me close. Dianna's lips met mine with such passion. I unashamedly released a moan as she bit my bottom lip. Dianna took my gasp as an opportunity to slip her tongue in my mouth, which only made the kiss that much better. Her taste was intoxicating. It was probably a good thing Di pulled away after five minutes, I wouldn't have been able to stop and then our whole planning day would have gone off track.

"You're amazing," Di whispered against my lips.

"You are," I countered, even though my heart was swelling at the compliment.

"And I think Austin would be very happy to know you want him to be your right hand man."

"Good. Let's tell him when he's back from the zoo. As for the rest of my bridal party I was thinking HeMo and my sister. What do you think?"

"I think three sounds good, keep it small and manageable."

"Exactly. So I take it Lea would be your Maid of Honour?"

"Yeah..." she said as if it were a big obligation however I knew she loved Lea to pieces, after their years of being roommates before Daniel had come along. "And who else...Ruby, and although it would be fun to put Chris in a dress I think we better just give him a position as an usher," she chuckled, "oh Chloe would be fun, I'll definitely ask her."

"I'm so proud of us babe. An hour in and we can tick three things off our checklist, had no arguments, and accomplished a satisfying make out session."

"Well let's hope its a sign of things to come. I could get used to this wonderful life you've given me," she told me.

"What's next on our list?" I said, feeling confident and on a roll.

"Hmm...honeymoon?" Dianna suggested.

"Oh now you're speaking my language. I'm thinking somewhere fun and somewhere none of us have ever been."

"None of us? May I ask how many people you plan on taking on our honeymoon?"

"Relax my love," I said soothingly. "I just thought we could take Austin for part of it. My mom has offered to take him for a week, longer if we need, but we're a family and as such I want us to make our memories all together."

"You're glowing," she teased, poking me.

"Di..." I said warning her.

"You're having our son as your best man, you're giving me everything I want...you must really love me..."

"Love...ooh that's a big one..." I told her in a serious tone before she started tickling me. "Ok...OK...DIANNA STOP!" I said, always extremely ticklish.

She wouldn't stop though, I think she enjoyed having me at her mercy. I laughed until I was about to cry...or pee. With my back fully against the couch and Dianna hovering just above me I thought we'd ended up back in the prior kissing situation, not that I'd complain. Instead Dianna husked teasingly in my ear.

"I'm thinking...Paris."

"Paris?"

"Yes, for some reason I've always loved the idea of being in Paris with you. And by always, I mean since I was smart enough to date you. Besides, I've been working a lot lately so we have the money. We deserve this Naya."

"The most romantic city in the world with my baby, can't argue with that." I'd go to bed every night from now until the wedding thinking about a trip like this. The evening strolls under streetlights, kissing under the Eiffel Tower, fancy restaurants, it all sounded divine.

"Good. So how about we do Paris just the two of us first. That way I can get out all of my recently-married sex fantasies before we're spending a week with the kid." Dianna's pupils were dilating before my very eyes and it was such a turn on.

"F-fantasies..." I gulped.

Dianna biting my earlobe sent me to another world entirely. I was speechless.

"Fantasies, desires, role play...whatever you want to call it. In fact...I think we've made enough progress for you to have earned a little preview."

Wedding planning... oh what a dream it was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Mami as much as I'm enjoying this drive around town with you are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"We're almost there mija, just a little more patience," Yolanda told Naya, not taking her eyes from the road.

Five minutes later Yolanda pulled the car up to the curb. Naya looked around, she found herself on an unknown street. They hadn't driven far from the city but everything was different out here. Houses were big, large trees bordered the streets, everything was quiet and picturesque. Naya was still confused.

"Now can you tell me why we're here...please?" She asked her mom.

Yolanda motioned for Naya to get out of the car. She took a hold of her daughter's forearm and led her to stand in front of one particularly elegant looking house.

"We have a surprise for you."

"We?" Naya asked looking around. That's when she noticed them, her two favourite people. Dianna and Austin hidden behind the pillars near the front stoop. She assumed Austin would have insisted they hide like that, and knowing how smitten Dianna was with her son she would have gone right along with it. When they realised the gig was up though they made their way towards Naya and Yolanda. Naya smiled at the bundle in Austin's hands; a small black and tan puppy that she could have mistaken for a teddy bear it was that cute.

"Whatcha got there buddy?" Naya asked when the two were within earshot. She'd bent down to Austin's level and gave the dog a little pat.

"Puppy!" Austin squealed. "Puppy likes new house."

"New house?" Naya said standing up to look at Di, questioning her with an arched eyebrow.

"That's kind of why I had your mom bring you here babe," Dianna told her, wrapping her in a hug.

"You..." Naya began looking over Dianna's shoulder at the house once more and connecting all the dots, "...you got us a place?"

Dianna hoped Naya's bewilderment was a good thing. That she was just surprised and taken off guard, and not freaked out. It had been a pretty big leap to move things so far along without discussing it with Naya. But just as Naya did for her, Dianna wanted to surprise the woman.

"Yeah. Your mom wanted to chip in, I refused at first but she wore me down," Dianna chuckled, "I know were your get your stubbornness from."

"Wow...a house."

"Do you, do you like it?" Dianna asked studying the features on Naya's face. It wouldn't hurt if the Latina let a smile or something play at her lips.

"It looks amazing, are we allowed inside?"

"Yep, I wanted to make sure you loved it as much as I did before I did the final signing on the contract."

"I show her," Austin decided before thrusting the little puppy into Di's hands. He took a firm hold of Naya's hand and pulled her along. His excitement compensated for his little legs and Naya found herself being dragged towards the front door. As soon as the front door was open and they all walked in Austin called for the puppy back, forgetting about the tour. Dianna and Naya both laughed at the little boy's short attention span.

"Will you be my tour guide?" Naya asked Dianna, offering her hand to the blonde.

"I'd be delighted m'lady," Dianna said taking her hand.

"This is the lounge room where we can cuddle up together after a long day. You'll put your feet up on the ottoman while I rub your shoulders," Dianna told Naya as she exampled where their furniture would go.

"Mmm I like the sound of that. I can see lots of make out sessions happening on our imaginary couch," Naya said dreamily.

"Most definitely babe. Now let's move this tour along." Dianna led Naya to one of the few rooms that already had furniture. "This is the kitchen where I'll sit on the counter while you make dinner, cause we all know you're a much better cook than me. Of course in return I'll wash the dishes, only if you promise to wrap your arms around my waist and kiss me as I do."

"I'll always be there to shower you with kisses." The women interlocked their fingers and walked the grand staircase. "So what's next babe?"

They stopped at the first door and Dianna swung open the door and held it open for Naya.

"Austin has claimed this bedroom as his own. I may have also promised him a race car bed..." Dianna said blushing. Naya liked to tease her about how easily she folded to Austin's wishes, even though Naya was just as much a sucker for his adorable pout as she was.

The second door opened up to a similar sized room. This one had the sweetest little bench seat under the window though. Naya sat down on it, looking out the window when she felt Dianna place her hand on her shoulders.

"I was thinking you could set up an office in here, or if we ever needed it...a nursery," Dianna said as she bit her lip in apprehension.

"You've really thought about all of this," Naya said happily.

"Of course. We're days away from our wedding and I can't help but think of all the opportunities ahead of us babe. Another child or not we have so much to look forward to. Question is, can you see it all unfolding in this house?"

"With an imaginative tour like this how could I say no? I think there is one more, very important room for me to see before I can make the tough decision though," Naya grinned.

Dianna knew exactly which room that was and she eagerly led her fiance towards the double doors at the end of the corridor. Inside was a room with remarkable high ceilings, beige walls, detailed white skirting boards, and doors that Naya hoped opened up to a large walk-in wardrobe and an en-suite.

"And this, this is the bedroom which we will most definitely be installing a lock on. I don't want to scar Austin by all the things that will happen in this room."

Naya gulped at the insinuation. "And just how soon can we move in?" She asked clearing her throat. Was it unusually warm in here?

The last stop on the tour was the step outside onto the balcony that came off the master bedroom. Looking out to the view before them it was just as Austin had envisioned. There was indeed a big yard...and now they had a dog.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I still can't believe you got Sam Smith to sing at our wedding!" Naya told Dianna as they sat side by side at the reception.

"After working with him on the video I knew he'd be perfect. Besides, I like surprising you."

"Well you've certainly been doing that a lot lately," Naya said thinking back to last week when Dianna had bought them a house for their new life together. "Speaking of the video I meant to tell you anyone would have to be a fool to cheat on you. I know I had a bit of a reputation back in the day but Di, babe, I swear on my life I will never stray from your side. I'm not that girl anymore."

"I know," Dianna said sincerely. "Sometimes I think this journey has all been a little too smooth, but then maybe that's okay, maybe we both had to go through the hard times and heartbreak separately so we could have such a strong relationship together. I realise now it was always you, I just didn't know that until you came back into my life."

"Ten points to me then..." Naya declared, earning a questioning look from Dianna. "Cause I realised first that we were meant to be..."

"Everything's a competition with you isn't it?" Dianna joked.

"Yep! Especially when I did win over the heart of the most beautiful girl in all the world."

"That I will happily argue you on, but another time. It really was a perfect day wasn't it..."

* * *

_Naya stood at the altar feeling both nervous and excited. She had do doubt that Dianna would show but she was very much beginning to dislike the tradition of the bride showing up ten minutes late or so. Looking to her left, and down a few feet, she watched as Austin brushed at his suit. He looked dapper and stood so proud, waiting anxiously to see his mom. Looking around the church everything seemed to be in order, the decorations were beautiful, people had shown up, Austin definitely had the rings. She took a deep breath as the minutes ticked by. HeMo and her sister both winked at her as finally the music began. This was it..._

_Witnessing the smile on her soon-to-be-wife's face as she slowly marched down the aisle Naya knew it would be hard to ever top this moment._

* * *

The glass clinking echoing around the room was a sign that guests were demanding speeches from the brides. Never one to shy away from an audience Naya happily stood to go first. She didn't need a written speech to know what she was going to say, no, she knew all too well what she would say about her new wife; it was as if she'd waited years to tell everyone. With all their family and friends looking expectantly at her, well the time had come. Naya looked down at Dianna, her beautiful blonde hair braided back in an up-do and classic white lace dress, and smiled for the millionth time that day.

"My Dianna, I knew my heart was yours from the first day, but today, today I truly consider myself the luckiest person to ever live. I'm sure these people that were kind enough to come and celebrate with us today know just how wonderful you are, but I want them to understand just how incredible you are and how happy you've made me. We were friends before lovers so I've known for a while just how long your list of good qualities are. Your kindness, goodness and beauty are why I started to fall for you. I didn't know until I'd fallen for you, and you for me, though just how deep you'd worked your way into my heart. I love the way you keep me grounded, reminding me to take joy and appreciation from all life has to offer. I love how I feel waking up in your arms and knowing we have one more day to spend together. I love how one single tear will always fall down your cheek perfectly before the waterworks start. I love that it's not just a partnership we're entering but a family because of that gorgeous boy over there," Naya said pointing to Austin. "I love the way you look at me, as if you know me completely and can read every thought I have even if I don't say it out loud. I love that I don't have to fake anything around you or hide my weaknesses. I love that we harbour such a rooted love for each other even when we argue. I know they say nothing lasts forever but its for all those reasons I know that we will; I know I'd never be able to leave the only person in this world that makes me complete. I love you for that."

Dianna had tears in her eyes, and sure enough one stray tear ran down her left cheek as she held back the rest. How was it possible to love one person so much? Even if she never found out the answer it didn't matter, she knew in her heart she just did. And now that woman was her wife; her striking, naturally beautiful Latina wife...yeah she'd hit the jackpot.

"I guess it's my turn," Dianna began, wiping at her eyes as she stood. "I don't know how I follow something or someone as perfect as that but I'll try, I'll always try when it comes to you my dear. Everyone this woman beside me is one of the most wonderful things to ever come into my life, she'd be the most wonderful if not for our little Austin but hopefully they'll both settle for a tie. Ever since I met Naya she's sent my heart into a flutter, even when we were just friends I'd be lying if I said my heart didn't skip a beat in her presence. There has always been an attraction between us, a pull, and I think its that reason that no matter what obstacles came into both of our lives we found our way back to each other at the perfect time." Dianna couldn't help but take a moment to look longingly into her wife's eyes, portraying to her the extent of her adoration. "Today love we're opening a door; a door to possibility, and wonder, and love, all shared between the two of us. Whatever we encounter from this day forward we do it together. I can't think of a better life than waking up each day to your face, knowing that even if everything else falls away I'll still have you, and that's more than enough." Dianna concluded by raising her glass. "Oh! And I love you too!"


	18. Chapter 18

**The final pre-written one-shot. Whole story has been working up to this :) :)**

**Chapter 18**

_We don't need calligraphy_

_To write a fancy story_

_Kings and Queens return to thieves_

_To find what we've been holding_

_You and Me_

_We can take the world_

As the song began Naya and Dianna walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor. All eyes were on them as Naya took hold of the blonde's beautifully delicate body and swayed with her. It was springtime and the evening air was pleasant and the sun was refusing to completely disappear on the horizon. Good lighting or not, Naya could not deny the utter beauty that stood before her.

**_"_**You look absolutely breathtaking tonight my love," Naya told Dianna. Di simply smiled in return, burying her head against Naya's chest. This had become a habit, she always melted into the Latina, breathing in her scent. Everything about the moment, the whole night, was perfect. Being there, in Naya's arms, Dianna knew she would always be safe, always be cared for, and always be loved. There wasn't more she could ask for, not only did she have a wonderful lover but now her son had another mom too.

_Oh sweethearts give sweet compliments_

_But our love goes without saying_

_Though you make it hard not to spill my heart_

_Every time I see you swaying_

_Darling You and Me_

_We can take the world. Darling..._

The two had been dating for the past year and a half. They'd had their ups and downs as any couple did, the hardest times usually being accredited to Dianna's dual role as girlfriend and mother; that came with certain responsibilities Naya had to come to terms with quickly. Naya had adapted though, quickly finding Dianna's role as a mother just one more thing she was drawn to; Di was great with Austin. What surprised Naya most about their roller coaster relationship of friends to lovers though was how dependent she became on the little family. She'd grown up so independent, but looking into Dianna's eyes even now she knew the blonde beauty had wrecked her for ever being alone again.

_Cause they can write stories_

_They can sing songs_

_But they don't make fairy tales _

_Sweeter than ours_

_They can climb mountains_

_High into the sky_

_But they can't take the world_

_Oh…Like we can take the world_

"You know, I never thought I'd get married," Naya told Dianna just as she twirled the blonde mid-dance.

"You never told me that."

"That's because when I met you everything changed." There was such sincerity to her voice; it was coated with love and affection that she reserved only for Di.

"That was so cheesy," Dianna responded. Her melodic laughter floated in the air.

"You love me like this," Naya teased, smirk tugging at her lips.

"I love you all the time…that's why I made you my wife."

"I had to ask you!" Naya said, her mouth dropping open in mock anger. Dianna pressed a light kiss on her new wife's lips, chasing away the fighting words.

"Yeah, but I said yes…" Dianna's logic never seemed to be quite thought through but over the years Naya had learned that Dianna often got her way, her beauty and sexiness overcompensating for her lack of reasoning.

"Best decision ever," Naya whispered into Dianna's ear as she held her tightly, as if she'd never let her go.

"That we can agree on." Naya didn't have to see Di's face to know she was smiling; she could detect it in her voice. That was the beautiful thing about knowing your partner so well, you never missed the smallest of things that made that person unique, made them yours.

_Oh I can see _

_The future you and me we last forever_

_In the rising tide_

_No fear or fight_

_That we can't face together_

_Darling You and Me_

_We can take the world_

Naya had chosen this particular song because not only was it beautifully sung but because she loved the lyrics; she found herself drawn to the words. In her mind her and Di's relationship was equally strong and sweet. They could indeed take the world, they'd already battled through outside criticisms of their relationship, battled the hardships of equal parenting, and overcome being apart more often than either of them had liked. Just the same their relationship had brought the sweetest of times; like the times when they were playing happily families at the park with little Austin, the times when Naya would commit the simplest act of service just to make Dianna's day that much easier, and the times when Dianna would whisper sweet nothings into Naya's ear as they lay wrapped in each other's arms. Neither were perfect but somehow, in finding refuge in each other, they'd found a perfect relationship and a perfect life.

As the song came to a finish the two girls stopped swaying and Dianna looked deeply into Naya's eyes, almost getting lost within the dark chocolate orbs. She couldn't imagine a more perfect wife, a more perfect wedding day, or a more perfect first dance with the woman who had conquered her heart and protected it fiercely. Dianna loved how her heart swelled when her eyes would fall upon Naya and know, without a shadow of a doubt, that she was completely committed and completely hers; it was really quite a turn on.

"So now that we've had our first dance as a married couple how about we lose the crowd and go begin our first night together wifey?" Dianna was excited to get Naya into bed, the two never being short on chemistry, but she was also excited about spending the rest of her life waking up to the face of her beautiful Latina; she would never tire of that.

"It's like you read my mind babe," Naya replied, kissing her love as if they were the only two under the stars that night.

(Lyrics from Take the World by Johnnyswim)


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Two years later_

Naya and Dianna sat on their back porch enjoying the simple things in life. The house they'd moved into was the perfect start to their life as an official family. They'd already made countless memories in that place. As they often did after dinner the two enjoyed a glass of wine while Austin and their growing pup tired themselves out in the backyard. Naya watched the boy play and Dianna didn't miss the sentimental look in her eyes.

"You're going to miss him when he starts kindergarten next week aren't you?" Dianna asked.

"More than I care to admit. I've totally loved being the stay-at-home mom. I just don't know how he grew up so fast," Naya whined.

"Well," Dianna said looking at the little bundle she held in her arms, "we're about to do it all over again."

And so they were. The precious little bundle Dianna held in her arms was their three month old daughter, Gabriella. Naya had given birth to her after Dianna's insistence that she wanted their second child to have Naya's amazing genes. They really were the picture perfect family now; the house in the suburbs with a picket fence, two beautiful kids, and a dog just to round it all off.

"She's so beautiful...just like my wife," Dianna cooed. "I'm so glad you carried her."

"Me too, though you could have warned me giving birth hurts like a bitch!"

"Why do you think I didn't tell you? I wasn't about to pop another one out!" Dianna laughed, poking her tongue out childishly at her wife.

"You're lucky you're holding Gabs or you'd be in trouble right now missy!" Naya warned Di.

"If you're lucky I may let you punish me later," Di teased back, emphasising the point by quirking her eyebrow.

Two years of marriage had done nothing to put a damper on the sexual appetite of the couple. If anything, the time together had only brought them closer. They'd well and truly christened almost every room in the house, some numerous times. At the thought of her wife in all her naked glory Naya crossed her legs but found that it wasn't really helping satisfy the thoughts and throbbing Di had set off.

"Alright Austin come on back, time for bed!" Naya called out loudly across the yard.

"Babe!" Dianna challenged her.

"What? It's your fault! Besides an early night won't kill him, but waiting might just kill me."

"You're insatiable," Di said shaking her head.

"If you've seen my wife you'd know why I can't help myself," Naya finished just before Austin arrived on the porch.

"G'night mommies, G'night Gab," Austin drawled as he gave all three a kiss.

"I'll be up in a minute to read you a story little man," Naya called as he ran inside. "Go get your pyjamas on."

"Okay I guess we both have little ones to get down," Dianna concluded. "Don't be too long."

"Wouldn't think of it babe," Naya said as she placed a kiss to her wife's forehead before heading inside herself.

Naya tucked Austin into his race car bed, tucking the blankets in tightly just as he liked. Just like most nights Naya and Albert (Austin's teddy) read a book to get the little boy to sleep. Tonight it was The Giving Tree, one of Naya's favourites. She loved how wholesome and selfless the story was. As she read the final few pages to herself, as Austin had fallen asleep, she couldn't help but think she'd do just the same for Dianna, give her all for her wife's happiness.

With their two children down for the night Naya found her wife already tucked into bed, reading with the light of the bedside lamp. Upon Naya's entrance Dianna tucked her bookmark in to mark the page and put her book aside. As much as she enjoyed reading it could never entertain her the way Naya could. Instead of crawling under the covers Naya immediately went to her wife's side of the bed, straddling her. Di's hands instinctively held at Naya's hips.

"I love and adore you more every day. I hope you know that honey," Naya told her sincerely as she rubbed her hands up and down Di's upper arms.

"You're such a charmer," she said stealing a kiss from her Latina. "Thank you for loving me, loving our family..."

"You don't have to thank me Di, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Besides...when I'm here with you I can do this," she said placing kisses down the blonde's neck.

Her actions elicited breathy moans and certainly encouraged Naya to continue. Nipping at one of Dianna's sweet spots (Naya knew them all) she felt Di's hands begin to wander. Naya rocked back and forth as she continued her assault on the flawless creamy skin her wife possessed. The nails she felt digging into her skin made her wince slightly in pain and shock, but she didn't care about the pain, it just meant she was doing her job well.

"Oh god Dianna, you are so...hot," Naya husked out.

"I will never ever tire of you calling my name like that."

"I'm more interested in how quickly I can have you screaming out my name babe," Naya told her.

Dianna's face flushed; how, after all this time, did her wife still make her blush? Naya just kissed the heat away, finding it utterly adorable. Naya continued kissing Dianna as she let her fingers wander down to the hem of Dianna's sexy slip. In one quick movement, she wasn't wasting any time, it was up and over the blonde's head and halfway across the room. Dianna watched as Naya's pupils blew at the sight of her completely naked form. It was as if Naya was trying to collect her thoughts before she was steady enough to continue.

"Babe," Dianna began taking Naya's head in her hands for her full attention, "I want tonight to be about both of us."

Naya gladly accepted what Dianna was offering as she let Dianna rid her of her clothes. There was so much love displayed in the delicate way Dianna undressed her, it was a sign of their deeply emotional bond. Naya carefully positioned herself to scissor Dianna, never wanting to hurt the fragile blonde below her. The moan of delight that escaped Di's mouth was the beginning of it all. That moan alone made Naya wet and eager to make love to her. Naya took a hold of Di's hand and placed a kiss to it before she began slowly rocking her body forward and backwards. The sweet motions pushed the two girl's entrances against one another and Dianna couldn't help but let her head hang back against the headboard. As Naya started to move more forcefully now she gripped the headboard tightly with both hands and pushed herself forward and back with a greater pace.

"Oh god babe...keep going...don't stop," Dianna croaked.

The raspy quality of her voice only made Naya hotter. Dianna bucked her hips upwards to meet Naya and as their clits were forced together both woman let out loud moans. Naya's pleas grew whiny as she came closer and closer to the edge, savouring the intensity of the pleasure shooting through her. She wanted to cum but she also wanted to feel like this forever. Soon though the burning became too much for both of them. As Dianna came she gripped Naya's hips roughly, digging her nails into the flesh as she attempted to stay grounded. Naya came quickly after, her orgasm tearing through her top to toe. Her chest continued to heave in ragged breaths as she remained on top of her wife in such a delicate position.

Naya couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that ran around her mind in the aftermath, as they lay tangled amongst the sheets. She couldn't not share it with her wife when she gave her that questioning look.

"I'm so glad your blind date turned out to be a disaster."

Di smiled back, getting the humour of it all.

"Me too babe, me too."

* * *

**_Hope y'all liked the more complete story of our favourite little family :D x x_**


End file.
